


Which Wish?

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, M/M, Sexy Times, So it begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: The bargain has been struck, the conditions set, now it's time to pay up.





	Which Wish?

The next thing Sam knew, he was laying on a large bed covered in furs and soft velvet, the trickster was laying next to him, hands behind his head and a soft smile on his face, he'd shed his long fur cloak and was now dressed in a green tunic that fell to his knees “You sure about this?” He asked gently. “I said before, I don't accept unwilling sacrifices… I won't do this if you don't want to.”  
Sam was breathing hard, his pupils dilate as he looks at the trickster. “I’m sure.” His voice is husky. He’s not sure what it is about the trickster that makes him let go of his reservations. The trickster leaned forward slowly, ready to pull back if Sam changed his mind, kissing him gently. Sam moaned against his lips. It felt like electricity was flowing through his veins, not painful but set every nerve on end. His hand shook as it slid into the gold hair of the trickster. He’d never been affected like this.  
The trickster shivered, moaning softly, pulling back a moment “Sam…” just that, just his name, whispered like the most sacred prayer ever uttered, that was the only warning Sam had before the trickster had straddled him and was kissing him again deeply. Sam moaned against his lips again, hips bucking slightly, hand tightening ever so slightly in his hair. The trickster gasped softly grinding his hips down slightly deepening the kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip and sliding his hands up under Sam's sweatshirt gently. Sam’s back arches, craving more from his hands. He opens his mouth to allow him access.  
The trickster smiled softly, sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth. His fingers slid across the hard lines of Sam's muscles, humming appreciatively as he grinds his hips again, running a finger gently over Sam's right nipple before moving to the left one and doing the same.  
Sam had never given much thought to the term “fireworks”, but as the trickster’s fingers traced his muscles and brushed over his nipples, he suddenly understood where it came from. The tongue in his mouth sent more sparks through his veins as he sucked gently at it. He moaned again when their hips ground against each other. His head was spinning, blood rushing in his ears, and he loved it.  
The trickster pulled back slightly with a chuckle. “Breathe, Sam…” His smile widens slightly at the shuddery breath Sam takes. “Good… sit up hun.” He helps Sam pull the sweatshirt over his head before he pushes him down again and kisses him passionately.  
Sam acts obediently, why wouldn’t he? He’s having the time of his life. The furs beneath him tickle a little, and it adds to the experience. He almost wants to change his request. But that’s a thought that comes and goes as fast as his breath. All that matters is this moment, the man above him, his hand in his hair, those golden eyes that seem to smile at him… “What’s your name?” The words are almost lost they’re so breathless.  
Golden eyes, that a moment ago were twinkling as if they had read his mind, widen slightly when he asks for his name, he smiles softly to try and brush it off. “I've had a lot of names… but you can call me Loki.”  
Between kissing, he moans it slowly. “Loki…” His fingers brush through his hair slowly before gripping again.  
A slight shiver and a moan runs through the trickster as Sam moans his name like that, leaning down, he starts kissing along Sam's neck gently, giving the occasional nip or suck, wiggling closer to him as his hands run up Sam's chest and down along his arm to gently rest on the boy’s other hand “I won't break you know…” The whisper ghosted along his throat before a soft nibble on his earlobe. “You can touch me…”  
Sam moans at that, his free hand touches his leg gently, near the knee then slides up his thigh slowly, up under the hem of the long tunic. His breath getting more erratic.  
Loki moaned softly as Sam's hand moves over him. “Feels good Sam.” He leaned down and bit at the soft spot at the bottom of his neck, fingers tracing light patterns across his chest, smiling as Sam squirmed and moaned “you're so sensitive… so beautiful…” kissing the hollow of his throat gently, Loki started kissing along his collarbone, those beautiful eyes watching him closely.  
“Never felt this good…” Sam breathed. His hand kept sliding up under the shirt, fondles his balls gently.  
Loki arched into the touch, moaning softly, shivering biting Sam's shoulder and sucking slightly.  
Sam’s hand spasms slightly, tightening around his balls.  
Loki arched against him, moaning loudly “S-Sam…” his hips buck quickly before leaning down and kissing him again.  
Sam’s eyes widen when he realized what he did. He quickly lets go and pulls his hand back. He had opened his mouth to apologize when he started kissing him again. Not that he minded that, but he was confused, thinking he had hurt him.  
Loki pressed closer, moaning softly into his mouth before pulling back slightly to breathe out “not that fragile…” moving down, he starts laying soft butterfly kisses across Sam's chest, licking at the little pink nubs gently, smiling up at him.  
Sam’s hips buck. He reaches down and strokes loki's member roughly, cheeky grin in place.  
Loki moans loudly at that, eyes bright in the dim light of the room “Someone seems to be taking the initiative.” He gasps softly at a particularly rough stroke, eyes slip closed for a moment in bliss.  
Sam grins, glad he’s liking it. Keeps going, other hand tight in his hair.  
Another few rough strokes and Loki melted against him, moaning softly into his chest, there were so many things he wanted to do but the feelings he had when Sam was touching him… it felt like mjolnir was sending lightning through his veins.  
Sam kissed the top of his head. The stroking getting rougher and faster.  
Loki squirmed and moaned, sounds becoming more broken and erotic as He continued, Loki whined softly, hands gripped at Sam's shoulders as he tried to get a hold of himself “S-Sam…”  
Sam stopped, worried he’d done something wrong.  
Loki whined again softly, panting, looking up at him with those golden eyes of his. He smiles weakly at him “You sure you've never done this before?” he chuckles softly, kissing his chest again gently.  
“Not with another guy…” If he’s being honest, Sam’s never even considered having sexual relations with another man. He wonders if this makes him gay or maybe just bi, as he strokes his fingers through that golden hair.  
Loki hummed softly, leaning into his hand. “Hopefully it will stay that way…” Eyes twinkling as he smiles, “ I think I'm falling in love… I want you all to myself…” He turns his head slightly and kisses the inside of Sam's wrist, making it tingle slightly when he does.  
Sam’s eyes widen. Falling in love? His heart sinks, torn between his wish and this trickster. “Loki…”  
The trickster sits up and smiles. “Well, this payment isn't going to pay itself.” He smiles wickedly before ducking down, settling between Sam's legs to nuzzle the bulge in his jeans. “I think your little friend here would like to say hello.”  
Sam gasped, his member jumping at the sudden attention.  
Loki smiled softly, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down extra slowly before sliding the pants away. Pulling the boxers down, Loki has to take a moment to admire him before chuckling softly. “Sorry… did I say ‘little’?” Grinning up at Sam's flushed face, he slowly runs his hand up it in a slow gentle stroke.  
Sam chuckled softly. His hips bucked into the hand as he let out a long moan.  
Loki chuckled softly, stroking harder. “So responsive…” He licks the tip gently.  
Sam gasped, hand tightening in his hair.  
Loki laughed this time. “You know one nice thing about Tricksters?” He grins up at him. “No gag reflex.” With that, he slid Sam into his mouth all the way down until he bumped the back of his throat and _sucked_.  
Sam gripped tightly, one hand in the trickster’s hair, the other in the furs beneath him. It felt like fire was coursing through him, but without the pain. God, he had no idea it could feel like this. Between gasping pants he says the trickster’s name, softly at first but ever louder as he sucks. Chanting it like a prayer, before long he’s screaming it, over and over.  
Loki smiles slightly, sucking harder and bobbing his head, loving the feel of the hand in his hair. Slowly, he reaches up and gently takes the hand clutching at the furs, humming softly in happiness.  
Sam cries out at the hum, which cuts off the stream of his name. He holds his hand tightly. “Loki… I’m… close…”  
Loki hummed softly again, pulling back, running his tongue along the underside before sliding down again, sucking deeply  
Sam cries out again and cums hard. Afterward he lay there shaking and panting.  
Loki pulled back slowly, swallowing, smiles softly. “Sam... “ He sits up slowly and strokes the sweaty hair out of his face. “Are you alright?”  
Sam grins at him. “Never better… God, that was… wow…” He chuckled breathlessly.  
Loki manages to hide a slight wince. “How about we not mention him, huh? Not exactly a turn on…” Leaning in, he kissed gently along his neck again, free hand running along his chest slowly  
“Deal,” Sam breathed, feeling that electricity spreading from the touch. He moans, head dropping back on the pillow, tilting to give him the most access possible.  
Loki chuckled softly against his neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Which way do you want to do this Sam?” Licking along the shell of his ear slowly, hand sliding down to stroke him lightly, feeling him start to get hard again.  
Sam shivered. “I’ve never… been on the receiving end…” His voice betrays his apprehension. It’ll hurt, wont it? How can something that hurts be pleasurable? Maybe that’s why the trickster agreed to this? But then why waste time pleasuring Sam if he was just gonna hurt him?  
Loki squeezed the hand he was holding gently. “It can hurt… but I'm gonna make sure it hurts as little as possible if that's what you want to try, or… if you want… you can take the wheel.” He kissed him again gently, then pulled back to let him think. “It's up to you.”  
Sam looked confused. Had the trickster just read his mind? Or was Sam just that easy to read? His mind drifted back to the matter at hand. If Sam ‘took the wheel’ he would probably end up hurting Loki. He doesn’t know what to do to make it not. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
Loki chuckled softly. “Not that fragile Sam. But either way, it'll feel good. Promise.” With a smile he kisses him, sending sparks shooting through both of them again.  
Sam moaned into the kiss. _If you really can read my mind, I’ll receive_ , Sam thought as loudly as he could.  
Loki smiled, leaning back and snapping, and a tube of lube appeared in his hand. Quickly he squirted some on his fingers and rubbed them together to spread and warm the gel. “If we're going to do this… then you need to relax… can you do that for me?” He said softly, gently running his clean hand over Sam's chest slowly, eyes soft, looking into his, asking if he's sure about this.  
Sam nods. “I can do that… just tell me what I need to do…”  
“Just relax… I'll take it from here…” Loki moved forward and gently traced his finger around Sam's hole pushing his magic forward to help relax him a little more before pushing the first finger in slowly.  
Sam gasps and shivers. He moans. He’s not sure what he expected but it feels good.  
“There you go... “ Loki smiled up at him, pushing a little deeper before wiggling his finger to stretch him.  
Sam let out a s shaky moan, his head dropping back on the pillow. “Oh g-” he catches himself, “Loki…”  
“Yes?” Loki smiles softly as he slides his finger out before sliding two back in, scissoring them slightly to stretch him before searching for that special spot that would give him the most pleasure.  
Sam cried out and yelped when he hit the sweet spot. He can't stop shaking it feels so good.  
Loki stretches him some more before pulling back “Are you ready?” He smiles at him gently, brushing more hair out of his face. Sam nods eagerly.  
Loki smiled softly as he moves up and kisses Sam deeply as he slides in slowly, biting back a moan at the tight hot feeling.  
Sam gasps, trying to keep his muscles from tensing up.  
Loki pauses once he's in, waiting so Sam can adjust. “If it's too much then you tell me… alright? I'll stop…”  
Sam nods quickly. “I will…” He’s breathing in short heavy gasps but that’s just because it’s so different from what he’s used to feeling.  
Loki nods slightly, pulling back slowly and pushing forward in a small thrust, moaning softly. Sam grips the furs tightly. He was right, it hurt a little but felt really good. Soon as he was used to the little movements he starting shifting his hips in time.  
“Ready for more Sam?” When Sam nods, Loki smiles at him. “Tell me if it's too much…” Then he starts thrusting deeper with longer strokes, not to hard yet but deep and long.  
Sam stops bouncing his hips as he adjusts to the new feelings. Moaning and whimpering, but loving it.  
Loki moans, trying not to go too hard, knowing it's his first time and doesn't want to hurt Sam, fingers move from Sam's hips to the furs underneath them, gripping tightly as he struggles to hold back.  
Sam’s hand slipped into Loki’s hair again and gripped tightly.  
Loki manages to slow to a stop even as his muscles scream at him to keep going, to feel more fireworks dancing through his veins, panting softly. “Sam… I don't know if I can hold back… don't want to hurt you…”  
Sam gives him a little smirk. “Not that fragile…”  
Loki grinned at him, using his own words against him huh? Loki moaned softly before pulling out and thrusting in again hard. Sam gasped as sparks went off behind his eyes and he moaned loudly. Loki started thrusting hard and fast, eyes closed in concentration, still trying to hold back at least a little.  
Sam was letting out little shouts of ecstasy with each thrust.  
Loki moans loudly, Sam's moans driving him crazy, there's a soft sound around them, almost like feathers as Sam felt a tingling over his whole body.  
Sam looked around, confused, but was quickly distracted back to the amazing feelings. His hand tightened in Loki’s hair. A fleeting thought, he was glad his hair was a little longer, something to hold on to.  
Loki smiles at him, reaching down slowly, he starts stroking Sam in time with his thrusts.  
Sam’s back arched. His mind reeling from over stimulation.  
Loki moans softly, eyes closed again and voice tight. “Getting close… Sam…”  
Sam whimpered and moaned his name.  
Loki thrust in hard and came with a cry of Sam's name.  
The feeling was like nothing Sam had ever imagined. It was enough to send him over the edge again, cumming all over Loki’s hand and both their stomachs.  
Loki collapses next to him, panting softly before snuggling up against Sam's side, soft sigh. “You doing ok?”  
Sam’s breathing hard and staring up and the ceiling. “Oh ya…” He looked over at Loki, an easy grin on his lips. “That was… mind blowing…”  
Loki chuckles softly. “Glad you enjoyed.” His voice is soft, almost… sad… his eyes unreadable.  
Sam’s smile slipped into a confused frown.  
Loki smiled gently at him. "Sleep." He said softly, brushing Sam's hair back gently, hand seems to send tingles through Sam's scalp, soothing him towards sleep. As Sam doses off, Loki whispered. "Be seeing you, Sam..." Almost too soft for Sam to hear, for all Sam knew he could have imagined it.  
Loki sighed softly, watching the boy sleep for a long while before sending him back and sitting on the bed alone. “Interesting sense of humor dad... “ he whispered softly, almost to himself “my mate is a Winchester…”  
_~_~_  
A noise in the other room woke Sam. He sat up, looking around his collage room. But, wasn’t he just… Jess shifted in her sleep beside him as there was another sound from the other room. Almost as if there was an intruder in the dark. He got out of bed quickly. His training was still there, if a little rusty. He attacked the man walking in the dark of the living room, but it wasn’t long before he pinned him on the ground.  
“Whoa, easy tiger.”  
Sam looked up at him, confused. “Dean?” The two stood up. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was looking for a beer,” Dean said, his cocky grin in place. Jess turned the light on. “I love the smurfs.” She crossed her arms over her low cut smurfs nightshirt.  
“Jess, this is Dean,” Sam said.  
“Your brother?” Jess asked.  
Sam nodded.  
“I have some family business to talk to Sammy about, so if you could give us a minute…” Dean said.  
“Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Jess,” Sam said, folding his arms.  
“Dad hasn’t been home in a few days,” Dean said carefully.  
“I’m sure he’s just holed up with his best friends, Jack Jose and Morgan,” Sam said sarcastically.  
“Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days,” Dean corrected.  
“Jess, could you excuse us for a minute,” Sam said, looking serious all of a sudden.  
   
Sam moved to the bathroom to wash his face, wake up a bit, as Dean gave him the details. Could it all have been a dream? When he dries his face Sam glances at his wrist, the one that Loki had kissed earlier, it was almost unnoticeable. But if he looked for it, he could see a pale white scar, at least that's what it looked like, he wasn't sure what language it was or what it meant but… it was there… a small pale rune.


End file.
